Roza Mikaelson - The Forgotten Original
by Miiki Clayton
Summary: The Mikaelson Family believe there sweet Roza died. But what happens when Klaus(the only one who knows she is alive) takes the whole Mystic Falls Gang to meet her after Roza has sworn to take down The Moroi Court. Set after 'Love Fades Mine Has
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "This isn't over. I won't give up on you." What? "I've given up on you," he said, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has." Are you kidding me? I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, he would always say other things but he'd never phrased it like that. His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him away from love. I've given up on you. Love fades, mine has. I backed up; the sting of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me. But being me I had to say something before I left "Dimitri Belikov, I can promise you this you will regret this". I had tears in my eyes while I was saying this. Something shifted in his feature, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me and knew I was capable of inflecting pain on others. I didn't stick around to see the repercussions. Instead, I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry. I'll show him what a true monster is! I thought to myself I ran to my room not paying attention to those around me. I slammed the door open, nearly braking it of the hinges. I screamed at the top of my lungs and started flinging things around my room not caring who heard. I looked at my photos and threw them at the wall til I saw one that made me semi happy it was of me and my real family. I then called a number I haven't dialled in a very long time. It was 6 rings before the person I wanted to hear from answered the phone. "Hello, Niklaus Mikaelson speaking." The familiar British accent of my brother said. "Nikky..." I said, my voice wavering. "Roza, sister is that you?" He said softly. "Yeah Nikky it's me," I sniffed. To most my brother was a sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive but to me he was sweet, kind and over-protective. Niklaus is my favourite of my siblings, but probably because he was my fraternal twin; meaning we were born together but we looked nothing alike. He looked more like our mother but I look like our father. Our mother had what you call an affair and cheated on our "step-father" Mikael. This then lead to Mikael being abusive towards my brother and me mostly towards me. "Roza, where are you? Why haven't you called me back in over a century?" he said franticly. I sat on my bed and let the tears run down my face. "Nikky remember the man I told you about?" I asked/sobbed. "You mean the Dimitri Belikov fellow, the one you swore was your soul mate." He said confused. "Yeah, that one," I said sobbing harder. It was silent on the other end and for a second I thought that my brother had hung up on me then I heard his voice louder than before. "I am coming to visit you. When I do I will rip Dimitri Belikov limb from limb, torture him till he screams for mercy. Then I will turn him into a Hybrid and continue to torture him for the next ten-thousand years. Only then will he be allowed to die." "Brother I want you to come, and yes I want you to scare the Moroi and Dhampir race. But you will leave him alone brother, yes he hurt me but I still love him with all my heart. His death would only cause me more pain. I just want to come home and be with my family" I pleaded. It was silent again. Then my brother's voice spoke softer and gentler and with a caring and understanding tone than before. "Very well, I will shake the Moroi world and leave you soul mate alone then you my sister can come home so we can be a family again." "Thank you," I sighed. "I will be there in 1-2 days, and I am bringing a few friends with me." He said chuckling evilly. I didn't think you had any friends" I teased. "Of course I do," he growled playfully. "Be ready for my arrival." I hung up the phone and looked around my room and saw the catastrophe in front of me and decided that it would be best to clean my room up then I wouldn't leave the room until Nik arrived. I ran around the room in vampire speed picking up everything and cleaning all the broken glass from the frames I threw around the room. After I was finished I laid down on the bed a pulled a red blanket over the top of me and just started thinking. I thought about Nik and an Image of him popped into my mind. His height of 5'11, curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin, he possesses a delicate yet masculine face and has a well-built body from the 10th century before we were turned into vampires. From there my thoughts drifted to my oldest brother Finn. He had the same dark brown hair and hazel eyes that made his already pale skin look even paler. He was the same height as Nik but had a smaller build than Nik. The one thing that I always remembered about my oldest brother was that he almost always had a severe, stern expression pasted on his face, rarely smiling while around his family. Than my thoughts drifted to Elijah. The second oldest of my siblings and my second favorite sibling. Elijah is unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but he is also very kind, smart, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He is the opposite of what Niklaus is, pretty much. Elijah is a very handsome, 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose. And he is constantly dressing in suits, which really bugs me. It seemed that my thoughts wanted to cover all my siblings because next was Kol. He has dark hair and hazel eyes, just like Finn's. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. Then my thoughts drifted to my only sister Rebekah. My sister has icy/natural blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and pale skin. She is a tall and slim. Added by QetsiyahIn terms of fashion sense, she was very in-tuned to fashion and her style was very "in" to the times. I sighed it has been over a century since I last saw any of my siblings, well other than Klaus. I knew that my brother kept Finn daggered in a coffin that he carts around with him, but I had no clue if any of my other siblings are suffering the same fate. And to tell you the truth I really couldn't care. It may sound heartless but it is the truth. I know where my hatred is coming from, it is coming from when are family was still human. Klaus and I had a different father to the rest of our siblings and I think Mikael knew that. So Mikael took it out on me and Klaus. But mostly me. I remember he used to beat us and our mother did nothing, but she kept Mikael's children safe. Klaus I remember would get beaten the same amount as me, but he was stronger than I was back then so he wasn't hurt too badly. But me I would have huge bruises, broken bones from being thrown or punched too hard. Klaus and Elijah were the only ones who would patch me up and try to stop my pain. My thoughts whirled around and around in my head, until my eyes started to drift shut and I fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Klaus POV**

I shut my phone and squeezing it tightly in my hand, Roza's heart-broken voice still in my head. I tried to control my anger but I am Niklaus Mikaelson and I'm not very good at it.

So I hurled my phone at the wall as hard as I could, making the phone smash all the way through the wall and broke on impacted in the next room. I knew my siblings would hear it and probably try and calm me down, and I was right because the next thing I knew was that my bedroom door opened and Finn, Sage, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and the Salvatore's, though I don't know why the Salvatore's would be here, where standing outside my bedroom door.

"Why Klaus has finally lost his mind," said the infuriating Damon Salvatore.

"Pack your bags, we are leavening in half an hour, "I said to my siblings, ignoring the Salvatore's.

"Brother?" said Rebekah and Finn confusion clear in their voices.

"Why?" said Elijah.

And Kol said "why should I?" probably just trying to piss me off, which worked cause I could feel my small amount of self control breaking.

Then there was Damon "Yay! Time to find a mental asylum for Nikky"

At hearing the word Nikky leaving Damon's mouth, I decided I knew exactly who to take my anger out on.

I grabbed him by the neck and decided I was going to throw him out my window.

And I did just that.

The sound of breaking glass, which kind of reminded me of rain, rang through the room. This was followed with a short yell, a thud, a crack of a bone and then the sound of Damon groaning in pain. I gave myself a small moment of satisfaction, and then I started packing. I grabbed the largest suitcase I had and started throwing some jeans, t-shirts, under garments (Klaus's sexy underwear), and a couple of suits.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Elijah enquired.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK?" I snarled. I guess Throwing Damon out a window didn't get rid of all my anger.

"Brother, where are you going?" Elijah demanded.

"It is not where_ I_ am going, but where _all of us_ are going." I responded in a "_this is not up for discussion voice."_

"We will not do anything till you tell us what is going on," Finn bellowed.

"Fine," I snarled to my siblings. I turned to Stefan and a still healing Damon that was just coming up the stairs. "Stefan, will you tell the Scooby doo gang to be packed and here in half an hour. I am taking you on a trip."

I heard Damon yelling at me but all I did was stare directly at Stefan. Stefan knew the look I was giving him; it was the same look I gave him in 1912 when I said he was good for my sister.

"Sure," was his answer, and then he started dragging a pissed of Damon out of my house.

I went back to packing, ignoring my siblings but after awhile I heard the sound of footsteps and suitcases being opened. I finished packing and grabbed my other phone and dialled the airport having my private jet set up and ready for when we get there.

One thought popped into my mind when I hung up, four original vampires, one original hybrid, one turned hybrid, three humans, one witch and four "normal vampires" on a plane what could go wrong?

We board the plan and everyone looks at me like I have gone insane. Maybe I have but this is my little sister and I love her I would do anything to protect her from harm's way. I was sitting up front alone and behind me were Elijah and Rebekah than there was Fin and Sage. Behind fin was Matt sitting alone looking like he was deep in thought. Across from me were Bonnie and Jeremy and behind them were Stefan and Elena. Behind them was Damon and Kol then there was My Sweet Caroline and her pathetic boyfriend Tyler. He was the bane of my existence.

Everyone was relaxed yet tense at the same time everyone wanted to know where we were going and I really wanted to surprise them and I had a feeling my siblings won't be so forgiving when I tell them what really happened to our beloved Roza. I remember the day clearly I will never forget that day it haunted me for over a century.

_Flashback (1887 in France)_

_It was the eve of the war when my baby sister was almost taken from my world. We were strolling around the streets of Paris. The stars were shinning bright there was people playing music on the streets. You could hear people laughing all the way down the long bricked road. I was smiling while my sister danced around the place she was so full of life and always so caring._

_"Roza you're going to make yourself sick if you don't stop spinning in circles" I say to her with a chuckle in my voice._

_"You worry too much Nikky, have fun let loose it'll be good for you" she said with a wide smile. She was the reason our family was still going strong she pulled us together like a magnet or gravity. Rebekah, Elijah and I had to flee our home New Orleans the one I helped build two hundred years ago. It was hard saying goodbye and I missed Marcellus so much but he died from a fire lit by our father – Technically my step father – he has been trying to get rid of me and my siblings for century's but he can never get close enough. _

_She was wearing a green floor length dress, with a casual bun twist as her hairstyle. She wore no jewellery except her moon ring and definitely no make-up. My sister was beautiful. My Roza could have any man she pleased yet since our father abused us she has never wanted to get close to any man._

_But I have stuck by her side since we were both turned into a vampire by our mother. As we kept strolling through the city talking, joking and having fun we heard people shouting. We ran to see what was happening when we arrived at the scene everyone was in havoc and there was a fire everywhere. Then suddenly a big bomb explode I ducked and shielded myself. When it seized I got up and looked for Roza and couldn't see her. _

_"ROZA" I yelled and frantically started looking. "ROZA" I yelled again I saw a pile of gravel and wood with someone's foot hanging out. I walked closer and saw it was my darling's sister's shoe. I ran straight to her and started throwing the wood of her and saw it was white oak. My eyes widened and I threw them of faster and faster. When I saw her body I was relieved to be able to get her but I got really emotional when I saw a piece of oak wood stuck in her chest. White oak was the only thing that could kill us. She splatted out blood and I was becoming more and more frightened. She could not die on me she is my closest ally, sibling and friend I had. _

_"Roza, stay with me. Don't leave me, I need you". I said whilst crying. I pulled the wood out of her stomach and she looked at me with a relieved. She started to go very grey._

_"Nikalus, it's all right my brother I will be fine" she said with her eyes dropping._

_"No Roza stay with me" I said holding her to my chest._

_"I am not going anywhere brother" she said in a whisper. "I am merely wounded I need a few decades to heal." She said._

_"Ok we will find somewhere to get you help and well do it together" I said._

_"No Nikalus, you must leave me and start your empire again have it ready for my return" She said "I will be fine on my own for a century. Maybe I will seek refuge in the Moroi world" she said._

_"Ok my sister but you must be ready to return someday and I will tell our siblings you died to leave you in peace" I said still holding her. It was hard to let her go she was my other half she was everything I held dear but she was not well and it would be hard to run from farther with her so unwell. I took her to a local Moroi community and left her under the capable hands of my old friend Elizaveth Belikova. _

That day was the hardest day of my life by far I had to let go of my baby sister. Yes we kept in contact but it wasn't the same she was always distracted when we were talking. Everything was set. All I needed now was to see who would be coming and who wouldn't be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update will try to update every Wednesday.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Stefan's POV**

My brother kept yelling at us as we drove to Elena's house. He wasn't too happy that I had agreed to go where ever with Klaus, but I knew the look he was giving me; it was one that I knew meant he had something on his mind. It was kind of his way for asking for help

"Stefan, are you listening to me?" Damon barked.

"No," I said short and simple.

As I was driving I called Elena and explained what was going on and from there she got Jeremy to contact everyone. It was decided that it would be better if we went in numbers so she was able to get everyone to agree to come to...where ever we are going.

"Brother, whoever was on the phone with Klaus made him very angry. And if they made him angry they must be his enemy and any enemy of his, is a friend of ours." I reasoned.

"I hear what you're saying brother but they could just as easily be his friend and then what are we going to do then" Damon Said.

I heard my brother start mumbling to him about how we were all crazy and going to die.

_Yeah thanks for the note of confidents_ I thought sarcastically.

I pulled up outside of Elena's house and ignoring Damon who slammed the car door shut so hard I swear the glass should have broken. I walked straight in to see everyone was already there with their suitcases.

"You're all mental?" Damon roared, and then walked into the kitchen.

"So Stefan, you said that Klaus wants us and his family to go somewhere?" Elena's said her voice full of confusion.

"Yes," was my simple reply as I started grabbing people's suitcases?

We were all silent after that. We just worked to fill up two cars with suit cases, we then decided that Damon, Tyler, Jeremy and Alaric and I would be in one car while Elena, Caroline and Bonnie took the other one. It was my Idea to put all the boys in one car because we needed to work out what we are going to do if this is a trap.

As soon as we were off the talking began.

"What do you think the originals are planning?" Alaric said from the backseat.

"I don't know but whatever it is I don't think all originals know except Klaus," I muttered.

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that something is going to happen, and when we get there trouble was bound to happen.

"Well my stupid, idiotic brothers' reasoning is that they must be his enemy and any enemy of his, is a friend of ours." He scoffed.

"That is actually a really good idea," Jeremy said.

"Not if they turn out to be his friend then were all screwed" Damon said

"Yeah, you're just pissed because you didn't think of it," Tyler chimed in.

This went on for half of the ride before we all decided that if this person hated Klaus then they would most likely want him dead, which means we would have another person on team kill Klaus. But for some reason I felt like this was going to back fire on us.

I didn't know why I was having these feelings, but I knew that something is going to happen, and when we get there trouble was bound to happen.

When we got to airport where Klaus's plane was stationed we all stared at it in wonder. It wasn't a huge plane but it looked like a classic it's beautiful exactly the type Klaus would have it has silver and gold stripes in the side and it was white. We walked up the stairs and into the jet and it had and open layout with 8 sets of seats and then a long couch that could fit 8. It was pristine white and had beautiful wooden tables and features I took a seat next to the window on the left I was facing the back so I wouldn't be able to see where we were going but I like mystery. Elena sat next to me I'm guessing it was to calm me down and to stop me from killing Damon.

"You ok Stefan" Elena asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine just worried" I said smiling at her.

"There is no need to worry your thoughts are genius if this person is really an enemy of Klaus then this might be what we need to take him down once and for all. I'm sick of him hurting people it's time to put it to a stop" Elena said in a low voice looking me deep in the eyes and I knew she was right my thoughts had the right intentions I just hope they pay off. Otherwise a lot of people could get hurt including Elena and I couldn't allow that.

"Yeah I guess your right" I said smiling at her and she smiled back at me.

"Of course I'm right" she said smiling widely at me I pecked her quickly on the lips but the romantic moment was cut short when my brother sat across from me.

"Well isn't this a lovely moment shame it's going to come to an end when you guys get yourself killed" Damon said sneering at us Kol then and sat next to him.

"I must say Damon is correct whoever made my brother mad doesn't mean it's an enemy you guys all came stupid and blind into a situation you don't even know what could come from it" Kol said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Kol least somebody agrees with me even if it is a crazy nut job" Damon said I rolled my eyes at him and turned and watched the plane get ready for take-off. Elena put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep I just watched as the plain through us through the oblivion. It was getting on my nerves that I had no idea where I was going and I wouldn't find out till we get there it also bugged me that I had no idea what was install when we got there. I thought to myself _Stefan what have you got yourself into. _


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers, Sorry for this late story update but I got really ill and was in hospital I got out two weeks ago and had to catch up on school work. ERGHHH. Next chapter set for Thursday I love you all thanks for being really supportive.

Sincerely,

Mikayla

Chapter 4 EPOV

We stepped off the plane and were immediately hit with wet, blustery weather. Sleet cracked into us, far worse than Mystic Falls, Virgina but not better. This place seemed to be in what people know now as Pennsylvania, near the Pocono Mountains, a range I had seen lots of times before it was beautiful spring it was peaceful and endearing. We didn't seem to be close to any major cities, like Philadelphia or Pittsburgh.

The runway we had just landed on was part of what seemed to be some separate community. There were lots of old rustic buildings and had clear architecture from the 1887. The Community was a collection of buildings, beautiful and ornate, spreading across well-tended grounds adorned with trees and flowers. At least, the land would be adorned with them when spring came. Just like back home in New Orleans, the vegetation was bleak and leafless.

We were met by a group of men, all dressed in black pants and matching coats, with white shirts underneath. They looked like some sort off uniform, but it looked a little to formal. Apart from me of course everyone was in jeans and T-shirts, our group looked like somebody's poor relations.

We all separated and went into our rooms and got freshened up apparently Klaus said he wanted to introduce us to someone. I opened my suit case and started unpacking I took out some of my clothes and saw the photo frame I put in there. It was a picture of our whole family Klaus, Kol, Fin, Rebekah, Rose and I it was from Rose's birthday right before she died.

I was finished putting my clothes away when a knock came at the door I opened it too see Elena, Damon, Stefan and Rebekah.

"Hello, to what do I owe the pleasure to see you all at my door" I said leaning against the door.

"We want answers" Said Elena making her way into my room and everyone else came in and she began speaking again, "Do you know what Klaus has planned?"

"No I do not, but even if I did why would I tell you?" I said to Elena.

"Because we want to take Klaus down he has hurt too many people. Please help us?" Elena asked.

"My brother is right why would we tell you? He is family dispute what he has done he is a member of our family!" Rebekah Said.

"We just want to make sure nobody else gets hurt by Klaus' vendetta" Said Stefan.

"If you thought that then why are we even here" Damon said

"I told Friends close Enemy's closer. If Klaus makes a move we need to be prepared for it" Stefan said he sound exasperated like he had said it a million times before.

"If we were to work together what would you want us to do? We can't betray Klaus" I said in a reasonable tone.

"We just want to know what you hear. And to keep us informed on anything Klaus plans? We don't want you to be a part of our attack plan if it comes to that" Elena Said.

"We will try to keep you informed but there are no guarantees" I Said

"Thanks Elijah" Elena said looking deep into my eyes she reminded me of my sweet Katherine if only her soul wasn't so evil she would be everything I want. Elena then proceeded to go to the door with the Salvatore brothers going with her. When I heard the door shut I turned around to see what Rebekah was doing. She was looking at the photo frame I had just been looking at.

"Can you believe it's been 127 years since we saw our beloved sister, Roza?" Rebekah Asked me.

"No, I can't it feels like just yesterday we were playing hide and seek and making fun of Kol." I smiled at the memory Roza was always full of life had such a fighters spirit it's hard to believe she's gone.

"You know I only put up with Klaus for Roza she and him were always so close them being twins and all I always saw her in him from time to time" Rebekah said.

"She definitely had a way of bring out the best in people" I said, "What I wouldn't kill for to spend another day with her. We never realized how lucky we were to have forever until we lost Roza"

"I wish I was there the day she died so I could say goodbye" Rebekah said I just realized she had tears going down her face. I pulled Rebekah into a tight embrace and comforted her in her time of solace.

"Il sera bien ma chérie les choses vont s'améliorer" I said to Rebekah she seemed to calm down after a while.

"Thank you for always looking after us Elijah" Rebekah said.

"Why don't you go and get ready for this dinner party ok?" I said.

"Ok I guess that would be wise" Rebekah said and headed for the exit. Once Rebekah had exited I went to the cupboards where I put all my clothing and grabbed a new suit and headed towards the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for Klaus' big surprise.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, REVIEW AND LEAVE PLOT SUMMARY'S.

FACEBOOK: Miiki Clayton

TWITTER: mikkimidget98

TUMBLR: .com


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 KPOV**

I entered the hall to see all the directions going up for my family reunion dinner. Though everybody thought it was a normal Queen's ball but they don't know anything yet. I have sworn to make the race suffer greatly they were supposed to protect her and bring her no pain but that is all they have achieved she is hurting greatly and I can feel all of it. You may say it might be overreacting but she is my twin sister I feel basic things hurt, sad or happy. I will always protect her from anything that tries to harm her.

"I see you have had safe travels" said someone awakening me from my daze. I turn around to see Tatiana in her royal gear. We go way back to when she was only 29 she wanted to be queen and I wanted my sister safe so we helped each other.

"Yes, thank you for letting me and my family stay" I said.

"You're welcome Klaus. Klaus just so you know I tried to keep her safe I made her friends with the Dragomir girl I thought she would keep her happy and safe I never thought she and Guardian Belikov would bring her so much pain" she said.

"Thank you for trying. I don't like things like this to happen to my sister she has been through so much pain I thought bringing her here would be what's best for her" I said moving around the room, "I guess I was wrong"

"it was what was best for her at the time but now she is in a world that is based on power, politics and money that is what the new generation believe in and that's what her brain has been told" Tatiana told me.

"Do you think I should take her away from this place and back home with me" I asked whilst placing my hands in my pocket.

"Her mind is still needs to adapt to the new way of life she is still stuck in the 1800's" she said.

"I never wanted this for her all I wanted was her safe from the threat and out of harm's way but it seems I have caused more pain" I said.

"I have to attend a meeting now but I will catch up with you tonight" Tatiana said I nodded and she smiled in return as she turned around to leave. Being here brought back so many memories it used to be an estate that I owned but I gave it to the new race I created for a headquarters. Me and Roza lived here it was big but it was fun and exciting. I gave the ballroom one last look before I headed to Roza's room. I let out a big breath as I stared at Roza's door. I raised my hand and knocked 3 times on the door. I could hear rattling on the other side and then the door flung open.

"Niklaus!" Roza screamed and I couldn't help but full on grin. She was still the beautiful, caring and young at heart kid she was when I left her here to mend. She flung her arms around my neck and held me tight and close to her I held her just as hard afraid she would vanish into thin air.

"How are you doing my little sister?" I said releasing her. She reached for my hand and pulled me into her place.

"You know, I'm surviving that is the main thing right" she said going to sit at her lounge near the TV.

"I'm sorry I know I caused you pain by making you stay here" I said.

"You didn't force me to stay I choose to Klaus" she said smiling sadly.

"I should have got you out earlier you weren't supposed to be here this long" I said sitting down at her dinner table. I hung my head in despair.

"Klaus look at me" she said in a strict tone, "This is none's fault but my own you understand me I know I care to easily and that's what gets me into trouble, ok?" She said to me looking me straight in the eyes.

"But if I had…" I started to say before she cut me off.

"Niklaus drop it ok this is my life my fault ok I'll handle them you handle the Court, ok?" She said looking up at me with her huge puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh I hate it when you look at me like that. Ok I understand I'll deal with the court you deal with your personal life" I said standing up.

"Thank you, Nik" Roza said as she stood up and gave me a big hug

"I forgot there is a ball tonight in your honour I have people I want you to meet also" I said to her with my sly smirk.

"You know I hate Ball's people are always rude" Roza said.

"I know but this time it is all about you okay don't stress" I said and walked up to her an kissed her forehead, "Be safe my sister".

"Always and forever" she said in a soft whisper. I smiled at her and turned to leave.

Roza Mikaelson – The Forgotten Original

**RPOV**

As I closed the door I smiled to myself. My brother was sweet but he can be unbearable I meant everything I said this was my fault it if I didn't trust these people I wouldn't of gotten hurt. Those are the facts and that's what I have got to keep telling myself that. I looked at the clock and realized it was already 3 and I didn't have a dress so I called the only person I knew who would help me.

"Hello" she said in a sing song voice.

"Mia hey, I need you help" I said.

"Hey Rose, sure what do you need help with?" she said

"There is a ball tonight and I have been invited but I haven't go anything to wear think you can hook me up?" I said.

"Maybe I think I could possibly get you something it just may be expensive" Mia said.

"That is so fine, Thank you so much Mia I owe you one" I said.

"I will bring the dress over in an hour, that enough time?" Mia said

"Mia you are a saint thank you so much I owe you one" I said hanging up the phone. _Now what do I do? _I thought to myself. I sat down on the lounge and turned it on I didn't realize I feel asleep until I heard a loud banging at the door. I jerked myself up and rushed to the door. I opened it an there stood Mia with a huge box.

"Hey Mia, thank you again for doing this" I said letting her in she walked in and placed the box on my dining table.

"It's not a problem it was fun actually, but I had to guess your size" Mia said.

I opened the box and gasped it was beautiful it was a black dress and it had beautiful gold embroidery.

"Oh Mia it is beautiful thank you so much" I hugged Mia tightly.

"you are welcome do you need me too help you get ready?" Mia said.

"I would love that" I said.

For the next 2 hours Mia helped me get ready she curled all my hair and made it looked classy but still casual. My makeup was very neutral but Mia highlighted my eyes to make me look bold and dangerous. I had on simple black velvet stilettos with a classic envelope velvet purse.

"So do you have a date for this" Mia said looking at me as if she was trying to read me.

"Not exactly I was invited by a guy but I'm not his date if that makes sense" I said.

I looked up at the clock and saw it was 6:10 "shit I am late" I said rushing around the room putting my phone, lip-gloss and emergency cash in my clutch.

"Aren't you always late" Mia said chuckling whilst following me out the door. I laughed and turned to the door and locked and put the key in my purse. We started walking towards the ballroom "well I got to go me and Eddie are going to watch a movie" she said.

"Oh la la you got a hot date" I said.

"Shut up" she said smiling like an idiot and walked off. I headed to the ballroom and realized a lot of people were staring at me people in a mocking way. I rolled it off my shoulders and kept walking until I reached the balls doors. I contemplated going back home but I realised it was the cowards way out. I walked through the doors and looked around the party looked exclusive and a lot of people I didn't know. Then all of the sudden I saw 4 people I haven't see together in 800 years and they looked pisses _'shit' _I thought.


End file.
